The Memory Game
by crimsonnature
Summary: Years have passed and two not so friendly faces meet again in a not so familiar place. Can the decisions made in the past be undone or are there things that no time or magic can heal? Hermione / Draco


Draco Malfoy was hurrying through the crowded streets of Berlin. He had a permanent scowl on his face as he tried to make his way past the people who were, in his opinion, walking way too slowly. Each footstep slammed into the concrete path below him. He was walking with a purpose, as he always did. He was on his way to, what he was hoping, was the last meeting with his boss for the assignment he was on. There was one last bit of paperwork to sign with the German Minister of Magic and he would be off to his next assignment, wherever that may be. He had long ago stopped feeling curious about where he would go to next, he felt that every place was as dull as the last.

As he was walking, suddenly he spotted a dark brown, messy head bobbing in the crowds ahead of him. _I know that head,_ he thought to himself. Before he knew what he was doing he was pushing his way through the crowd. He was completely deaf to the disgruntled sounds of the people behind him who he had pushed past. He was catching up with every stride and when he was in reach he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to look at him. A very shocked muggle women was staring back at him and wrenching her shoulder and herself away from him. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear, a look that brought back all too many negative memories for him. He pulled his hand back as if he had been electrocuted. He never wanted to be the cause of a look like that, not again.

"Oh, I'm sorry…. I thought you were someone else." He muttered. Without another thought he turned on his heels and walked the other way. The shocked women stared after him completely perplexed.

 _What is wrong with me_ , he shook his head to himself. Even if the woman was who he thought she was, why would he care? She had caused him nothing but trouble and pain over all the years they had known each other. Although granted, most of the animosity was probably created from his end. Yet... He found himself wondering what had become of her. The girl who always was destined for greatness, who after the war disappeared into doing who knows what. Nothing great, that much he was sure of, otherwise he would have heard something. He may be a loner but even he still managed to hear what the golden trio were up to. The Daily Prophet loved to keep the wizarding world updated on the ins and outs of Harry Potters blessed existence. At least some things never change.

He came to a stop at a street corner and groaned as he looked up at a sign that read _Französische Straße_. He realised he had been going in the completely wrong direction for the past few to think, he was going to be late because he was wasting his time thinking about people that, if he was lucky, he would never need to be in contact with again. Berating himself with every step he rushed back in the opposite direction knowing he had left room for error in order to be on time.

Thankfully, as Draco had no further detours he soon made his way to the particular ally-way he was looking for. Paved with an unusual kind of cobble stone and with old graffiti tags lining the walls, it looked completely out of place to the area of the city around it. Not that it mattered particularly, since no muggles seemed to even notice its existence. Not a single head turned in his direction as he made his way along the unstable street. Down on the right-hand side embedded in the old brick wall was an equally old looking door. The door had peeling green paint, a large sign that read " _DANGER, Unsafe Electrical Activity_ ", and did not appear to have any form of a door handle. He quickly pulled out his wand and tapped the sign 3 times. Smiling at the handle that immediately appeared, he pulled on it and stepped on through to his meeting.

…

"Thank you Minister." Draco stood forward and shook the thin and tall man's hand. "We look forward to moving forward with Germany in the future. "

"We do also. Auf Wiedersehen." The man said gruffly and picking up his suitcase made his way out of the room.

"Auf Wiefersehen." Both Draco and the man next to him spoke after the Minister. The man was a short but solid man with thick black glasses, who managed to hold a strong air of authority around him wherever he went. He sunk into the chair he had been occupying the minute before, and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, that went as well as we could have expected." Draco's boss Mr Gimroy smiled at Draco and gestured at him to sit down in the chair in front of him. "I suppose it is time we talk about your next placement, will we?" He said as he replaced his glasses and wath Draco intently through them.

Ever since the war ended things had been tough for the Malfoy family. Draco, like his parents had to stand trial for what occurred during the war. He was let off with a good behaviour bond given his situation and that he was a minor at the time. Surprisingly, he had a few people speak in his defense that he never could have imagined. His mother had served a short Azkaban sentence. It was shorter in return for some very sizable donations to the Ministry of Magic, he might add. There wasn't enough money in the world however, to pay for his father's deeds the second time around. Draco had since spent the time that he had since the war ended trying the pull the Malfoy name out of the dirt and restore it to what it once was. He took a lower level position at the Ministry of Magic and work hard until he had the job he wanted. He was the liaison to other ministries around the world. His job entailed putting forward legislation to ensure the mistakes in the past stayed in the past. He had to foster good will amongst the wizarding community worldwide. An added bonus was he spent most of his time overseas, in other Ministries of Magic, and as such did not suffer glares and whispers wherever he went. Whilst the Malfoy name was known in many wizarding communities, it wasn't quite so easily noticed outside of the United Kingdom.

"Yes, it does seem like that time again, doesn't it Sir?" Draco replied as he sunk into the seat offered to him.

"I have some, well, what I hope will be welcome news for you." Mr Gimroy smiled at him through his thick black glasses.

"Sir?" Draco felt a stab of concern at what his boss could possibly think would be welcome news. He had worked his way to the position he held for the very nature of it.

"We're sending you on an extended assignment."

This was a surprise to Draco. For the past 2 years he had never spent more than 2 or 3 weeks in any one place. He was constantly going back and forth between England and the rest of the United Kingdom and Europe. "How extended is extended?"

"At this stage we're not sure. It's looking like it may be anywhere between 3 to 6 months." Mr Gimroy rubbed his temples yet again. "There will be a lot of hard work to be done."

Draco let a low whistle through his teeth. "You actually mean extended then?" He smiled. "I must admit it will be nice to set up shop for a while somewhere. I enjoy the nomad existence as much as the next man, but sometimes its nice to not have to pack up robes and move on for a while. Where will I be going?"

"As you well know, most of the hard work in the United Kingdom is done. Thanks largely to you, I might add." Draco nodded at his superior's praise and let him continue. "Obviously, there will always be continuous work to done but in terms of legislation and agreements, there are no pressing issues. We need to start bridging the gap between other continents."

Draco raised his eyebrow at this, urging his boss to continue. "So, as such you will going to Australia."

"Australia?" Draco had to admit he was surprised. This was not at all what he was expecting.

"Yes, you will be based in Melbourne actually. That's at the bottom end," He continued to Draco's somewhat confused face. "You'll be there over Spring and Summer so you will get some what looks like well needed sunshine." He let out his booming laugh as he gestured towards Draco's pale skin.

"Probably not a bad idea to be completely honest, Sir." He let out a small smirk. "My friends have told me that my whole life."

"Yes, well obviously, we will need to finalise some things here over the next few days but I will owl you the information this evening. We can meet back in my office in London on Monday to make sure we are all sorted." Mr Gimroy stood up and reached out his hand to shake Draco's.

Draco stood up and reached out to shake his bosses hand, recognising his dismissal. He had learnt long a go to not ask questions needlessly. As Mr Gimroy had told him on many occasion when he first started: _why would I waste my time talking you through a plan you will have to read anyway and waste both our time twice over?_

"I'll see you in the morning then Mr Gimroy." He turned on his heel and left the building. In the alley he had a quick look around before, _CRACK,_ he apparated to the foyer of the block of flats where he was staying, the thought of his next endeavour swirling through his mind.

...

Draco sighed as he made his way up the staircase that led to the flat he was currently presiding in. To say it needed some upkeep was an understatement. The floral wallpaper that lined the walls was so faded you could barely tell it was floral, that is the parts that weren't peeling off. He might have to fund his accommodation himself when he went to Australia. The Ministry were very prudent these days, which was all well and good, however, he knew he wouldn't last 6 months in a place like this. He opened the door and threw his coat and bag over the table to the left. He looked down at the small creature whose head was nearly touching the floor.

"Good Evening Master Draco." The house elf squeaked out.

"Hello Cordey." He gave a weary smile. "You know you don't need to bow to me."

"Of course, Sir." Cordey quickly removed his nose from the ground. "Can Cordey do anything for you this evening? Master looks tired."

"As usual, you are correct Corey." Draco nodded at his house elf. "Would you mind making me something for dinner?" Draco shrugged off his jacket and threw it over his bag and coat. "Anything easy is fine, I'll have it after I shower, please."

"Yes, of course Master Draco. I'll bring it up to your room at half 8 if that suits you." Cordey bowed deeply and with a large _CRACK_ had left the room.

Draco sighed and started making the walk upstairs to the bathroom. If he was honest with himself, he was completely exhausted. Although nothing quite beat the sleep deprivation he suffered in the lead up to Voldemort's downfall, he was certainly giving his past self a run for his money. Ever since his father went to Azkaban and his Mother had moved away to a small northern town in Sweden, he had been working tooth and nail to restore their family name. It took a large toll on man, having his family's honour rest squarely upon his shoulder.

He had a small glimmer of curiosity, he must admit, as he thought about spending some time in Australia. Surely it had to be better than what he was currently doing. As he started taking off the rest of his clothes he shook his head. Of course, it wouldn't be any different. _Each place is as dull as the last_ , he thought to himself as he stepped into the shower and the let the hot water wash away his day.

...

A/N: Hello to anyone who happens to stumble across this fic :) The story is post Hogwarts time, about 5 or so years after the battle at Hogwarts. Everything as per the book besides a few minor bits and pieces which will come up throughout the chapters. It is still in progress but the plan is for it to be lovey / adventure / drama / fluffy / and a little smutty here and there kind of fic - basically anything I find ill make the plot interesting. This is an idea I have had for a while and there doesn't seem to be too many stories that explore this decision that was made by Hermione so here I go :) Anyway please have a read and tell me what you think! I'll be quiet now and let the story speak for itself...


End file.
